


Perfect Match

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Y/n is tired of the same dates that end badly and kill her optimism in finding true love. Taking her friend Natasha's advice she signs up for online dating and matches with a profile called The White Wolf Cynic. As his name suggests he's cynical, a little brusque and thinks love is for kids. How on earth can she match with her total opposite and Why does writing to him give her such butterflies?He so isn't her type... Right?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this story for a while and I am so excited to post it :)

Y/n enters her home from her second bad date in a fortnight and kicks off her heels frustrated. The date was a disaster and she spent half the night watching Daniel her date chatting up the waitress.

She left halfway through and is happy to be back home with her cat and some chocolate and Netflix to cheer her up. 

Remembering her friend Natasha's advice and how she met the love of her life, Clint, Y/n looks to her laptop and decides to try the site that Nat recommended to her called The Perfect Match Dating Service. 

She types it into the search engine and fills in all the appropriate information. Who knows if anything will come to it but it's fun to try right? Maybe like Nat, she will meet the love of her life?. 

It asks for a username and she decides to go for something cute. 

The Eternal Optimist 🌻 There, done. Now she just has to wait. 

✨🌻 

She gets a few matches and talks to a few guys but none she clicks with. Just yet... still she ploughs on with work and decides to be patient. She was discussing this with Nat earlier and she agrees it will take time. For Nat, it did until she met Clint so she won't give up. 

She's at dinner at Nat's right now while Clint is out with his friends Bucky, Sam and Steve and as she and Nat chill with a glass of wine and some snacks her phone pings with a notification from the perfect match dating app. 

It's a match and a message from The White Wolf Cynic. 

She clicks on the image of an adorable white cat and smiles, then she reads the message. 

*Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!* she blinks startled and a little hurt. She looks at her image which is a cute pic of her cat and frowns. 

*The Eternal Optimist, is this some joke?*. Well, how rude she huffs. 

*How the fuck can I match with someone called The Eternal Optimist?* 

"Of course my asshole friends think this is hilarious* 

She types back to him affronted and flabbergasted how she can match with such an asshole? 

*What exactly is wrong with my name? And what's a "Cynic" doing on a dating app?* 

*It was my friend's idea. He's a dumbass, and seriously who is that optimistic about love? It's a fantasy, Make-believe shit.* 

She gapes. 

*Excuse me? It's a beautiful, thing. Have you ever actually been in love?". Honestly, the attitude of some people she thinks exasperated. 

*Nope, I fuck, I don't love.* she pauses unsure on how to respond. It's not like she's ever been in love either but she wants to be. She wants to be with the right man. 

*Sounds lonely* She types back and he doesn't respond for a bit until a half an hour later. 

*Not everyone wants love doll, that's it I'm deleting this app* 

She shows Nat the message and she shakes her head. 

"Sounds like Clint's friend Bucky, he's that cynical". Y/n shudders he sounds awful. She understands some people don't believe in love and that's fine but does he have to be so rude?. 

He also doesn't delete the app, he's back an hour later and asks. 

*What's an Eternal Optimist doing on a dating app anyway?* she frowns and answers back. 

*I thought you were deleting this?* The little icon shows that he is writing back and she waits, it wouldn't hurt to chat a little? Yeah, this will be fine. It's not like she's going to fall in love with a cynical grump, He is so not her type at all.


	2. Chapter 2

She chats to The White Wolf Cynic for the rest of the week, she finds him brusque and kind of abrupt but he still seems interesting to talk to. His cynicism is a bit of a shock to the system but he doesn't indulge in any bullshit.

He calls her doll or princess, and she can't help but enjoy his conversations just a tiny bit. 

Bucky's P.O.V 

Eternal Optimist has sent you a message, he checks his phone and smiles at the message. When he first messaged her, he honestly thought that it was Sam being a dick and making up a profile to piss him off but then he got to know her. 

She has her head in the clouds most of the day admittedly and she loves romance and happy endings and things like that but she's adorable and kind.

Not that he likes her in that way or anything but she's nice and sweet. He's spoke to her every day this week and he even turned down a date just to stay in and speak to her which stunned Sam and Steve. 

He doesn't want just some random fuck, he likes speaking to Eternal Optimist and he hopes she likes speaking to him too. Sure their personalities clash but who cares? It's nice to have a friend. 

🌻✨ 

Y/n hears her phone buzz again and she beams which Nat doesn't miss and grins. 

"Ahh, it's the cynic again". She smiles. "Do you like him?". She flushes and bites her lip. 

"He is grumpy and cynical but he is nice too you know? he makes me laugh, he is really hilarious". Nat smiles knowingly. 

"Well, you never know babe, he could be the one". She smiles it's a nice thought but at this point, she is just glad to have a friend.

🌻💫 

She meets Nat for dinner with Clint the following week and their friends Bucky, Peggy, Sam, Steve and Wanda. She adores Peggy and Wanda but Bucky is a little rude and spends the night glued to his phone 

She smiles as she sees a message from The White Wolf Cynic. He's been texting her all night and she does like speaking to him 

*I'm so bored doll, pay attention to me. *Pouts*. 

She giggles and replies back. 

*Aww poor baby :( * She notices that Clint and Nat keep trying to get her and Bucky to talk but she just wants to talk to White Wolf. 

*My friend keeps trying to set me up with this guy but I'm not interested, what do I do?* 

She notices Bucky frowning at his phone and pauses wondering what is up with him? 

*You trying to make me jealous doll? Just say nope. Is the guy your type?* Her eyes flick over Bucky, he's really gorgeous but still... She just wants to talk to White Wolf. 

*He is gorgeous but I'd rather speak to you* 

*Ditto* She beams even more at his winky face and relaxes and just enjoys talking to him.


	3. Chapter 3

She reads White wolf's message twice and feels sick to her stomach.

*I will be a little late replying doll. I have a date tonight and honestly just want to get this done with.* 

Her heart is in her throat and she replies with an okay but feels really down. Of course, he has a date. He doesn't do love he fucks. 

She bites her lip and sighs, why is she feeling this way? Herself and White Wolf are just friends. That's all. She cuddles up with her cat after wishing White Wolf luck and feels really low. Unsure why. 

Buckys p.o.v 

Eternal Optimist has been really quiet and he hates it, he doesn't want to go on this date so he figured to give it one chance. 

Sarah is lovely, beautiful and blonde and nice but he feels nothing. He hates this whole romantic setting and he hates that Eternal Optimist hasn't spoken in two hours. Is she okay? 

He wants to talk to her right now, he smiles at Sarah and says softly. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do this". She looks confused. " This is a mistake, I shouldn't have come, I want..." He swallows. "I, there's someone I'm talking to on a dating app and she's amazing". Sarah looks affronted. 

"You're blowing me off for some bitch on a dating app that probably looks like a troll". He feels fury rise inside him and glares at her. 

"Don't talk about her that way, she's incredible and this was a big mistake, I'm sorry". She shrugs and makes eyes at the waiter. 

"Your loss". Yeah, somehow he doesn't think it is. 

✨🌻 

Her phone buzzes constantly and she checks it and blinks stunned at the messages and feeling bad replies back to White Wolf. 

*How was your date?* 

*Awful doll, would rather speak to you. It was a big mistake, that's enough dating for me* 

Oh. She beams and though she feels bad that it didn't go well, she feels a bit pleased, she does like him. 

*So, now that shit is over doll, tell me how you've been today?*. 

She replies back and they talk all night, this feels so right and she feels that glow in her heart and butterflies in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

White Wolf Cynic has sent you a message, she beams and clicks on it excitedly.

*I miss you beautiful*  


She feels her stomach flip and she writes back.

*I don't feel so beautiful today, headache has been brewing all morning, How are you?*.  


*Aww doll, If I was there I would give you all the cuddles and love 💕*  


Her heart melts and she settles on her bed really eager to meet this man. At some point. Hopefully, he wants to meet her too.

It's a few days later and it is Sam's birthday, she meets up with the guys and Bucky is there and he ignores her mainly sat on his phone once again.

As she settles down a little bit and chats to the girls about being nervous at possibly having her first date she doesn't mention any names or anything just that she is anxious about it.

She hears Bucky scoff and raises her eyebrows.

"Yes?".

"Oh come on doll, just dress up in a tight little dress and show off those fantastic tits, you'll be golden". She scowls and glares at him.

"Not everything is about sex Bucky!". He shrugs and settles back and she feels her hackles rise, goodness he is gorgeous but what a douche.

Thank god White Wolf cynic is nothing like him. Bucky settles back and smirks at her.

"It's so good though sweetheart, you should try it, might make you less uptight". She gapes.

"Excuse me!!?". Steve drops in before she can say anything else and she fumes silently, really not liking him one bit.

💫🌻

She snuggles in bed as she texts White wolf and rants a little about Bucky well she doesn't mention him by name just calls him the asshat while he rants about some women he calls an uptight princess that's friends with his friends and she just feels glad she knows him as no way in hell would she ever date Bucky Barnes.

White wolf has sent you a message

*Doll, I'd really like us to meet*  


Her heart jumps in her chest and she replies back back heart racing.

*Yes, yes I would love that, is Friday okay?*  
He confirms this and she feels so excited and cant wait for Friday.

🌻💫

She overhears Bucky and Steve chatting the next day as she is just texting back White Wolf Cynic and feels a little curious at the conversation.

"You really like this woman huh Buck?". Steve asks smiling and he nods. Wow the asshat actually likes someone?

"I know Sam likes to take the piss but I really, really like her Steve, I never thought I would fall for someone called Eternal Optimist but she is amazing and...".

Y/n feels a ringing in her ear and stiffens, no... No Bucky is not White Wolf cynic no...

And then she hears the words that crush her heart in two.

"Shes not uptight or anything, she is lovely and sweet and warm, not like that Y/n woman, thank god, Eternal Optimist is not her or I would be like nope".

She steps back, tears in her eyes, she has met a man she has really fallen for yet he doesn't even like the real her. She feels utterly broken and hurries away devastated.

🌻✨

Friday passes and she still feels hurt and just low, White Wolf well Bucky has messaged her so many times but she doesn't know what to say.

*Why didn't you show doll? I waited for you? Is it me? Am I not what you expected?*  


She feels sick to her stomach but answers him and tells the truth.

*I'm not what you're looking for, I would just disappoint you, I'm sorry* 💫  


She turns her phone off feeling utterly broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't copy or share my work anywhere else without my permission


End file.
